


Poke and Seek

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: A discussion about Steve’s virginity (or lack thereof) is what (Y/n) walks into. She’s sure that he’s had sex before, until Tony asks him outright; have you done it, or are you a virgin? Steve’s answer; yes. But which is it?





	Poke and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnomsauruswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/gifts).



> A/n-    So, this is my first ever Steve Rogers smut, and I hope it’s good, if it doesn’t hit the right tone for him, it would be helpful for me to know… Also, I have another request for a Daddy kink Steve, and I don’t know a lot about Daddy kink, so if you want to send me info, please do! I want to make the best I can. Also… it’s really hard writing smut about someone you’re not attracted to! lol. Hope you enjoy it! For you, Omnomsauruswrites 😁😘💖

## Steve x Avenger!Reader 

(Y/n) walked around the corner of the counter, seeing some of the team already seated in the kitchen, and a few more in the living area.

“No, see, I’m pretty sure that he’s never done the deed,” Tony insisted. (Y/n) lifted a brow as she opened the fridge, wondering what kind of conversation she’d walked in on. “Think about it; he’s Capitan America!” He hissed to Nat.

“Tony, you’re delusional. The man is a hundred years old,” Nat told him.

“Yeah, but for seventy of those years he was trapped in ice,” Tony reasoned.

“Are you going to tell me that for the other thirty years you don’t think Steve got any action? The man lived through a war and was an icon.”

“If there was ever any way to get laid,” (Y/n) commented. She glanced through the doorway to where Steve was sitting with Sam and Bucky.

“(Y/n), you agree with her? Listen. My dad would never shut up about the man. There was no way he was getting anywhere with a woman before the serum, and after, he was too busy touring around, building faith in the troops. And fighting. And then, while fighting, he was frozen in an iceberg, and no one could find him.”

“And in the six years since he thawed out?” Nat pointed out.

“Besides, war is pretty much a certain thing- not only is there that urge to procreate due to a fear of the unknown, but also, who doesn’t go wild for a man in uniform?” (Y/n) asked as she lifted her glass of juice to take a drink. The boys in the other room all laughed, joining in after Bucky explained what he’d laughed at, and (Y/n) had to remind herself not to be paranoid; they weren’t laughing at what she’d said, they were minding their own business.

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked a little loudly with a smirk. “You like a man in uniform, huh?”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at his attempt to embarrass her. “Yep.”

“So I should go get out my uniform and put it on?” He asked, just as loudly as before, as though trying to make sure the guys in the other room heard him.

“Your uniform? You mean your armor?” (Y/n) asked after a moment.

“Yeah, my uniform.”

“Tony, that’s a suit of armor. It’s not a uniform.”

“I don’t know, (Y/n),” Nat intoned, a sly smirk on her mouth as her eyes trailed from through the doorway to the woman before her, “a uniform is a set thing you wear to accomplish one specific task… and if wearing that suit of armor to save the world doesn’t make it a uniform, I don’t know what would.”

Steve stepped through the doorway and up to the counter next to (Y/n), his face a serious, if a little stiff, expression. He didn’t make a move to go anywhere else, or get anything, just stood next to (Y/n).

Tony pretended not to notice that he had arrived, seeing from the change in Natasha’s expression that they were on the same side and that Steve was right where they wanted him. “Well, I can’t let the lady down, she wants a man in uniform, I better go get dressed,” Tony said, turning in his chair. “Oh, there’s ol’ Cap now. Tell me Cap; you ever put your uniform on to impress the ladies?”

“Never,” Steve answered.

“See?” Tony exclaimed. “I _told_ you he was a virgin!”

(Y/n) blushed, her eyes flicking up to see that Steve’s face hadn’t changed.

“I’m telling you, Tony-” Nat shook her head.

“Let’s ask him, he’s right here,” Tony suggested.

(Y/n) felt Steve shift next to her and looked up to see him looking back at her.

“Is being a virgin that big of a deal?” He asked.

(Y/n) bit her lip and shrugged. “It’s not supposed to be,” she offered.

Steve’s brow tightened. “What about to you? Would you care if the man you were with was a virgin?”

(Y/n) blushed, her eyes widening and lips parting in surprise. “Steve, tell us; have you ever? Are you a virgin?” She heard Tony’s annoying voice asking as she tried to think of something to say to answer Steve.

“Yes,” Steve answered, his eyes staying on (Y/n)’s, reading her reaction.

“He is!” Tony exclaimed.

“Wait,” Nat shook her head. “Yes what?”

Tony and Nat started arguing over whether he’d said yes to if he had ever had sex or if he was a virgin, and (Y/n) just took her juice and turned to Steve. “So…”

“So…” He repeated.

“So…” Bucky said as he stepped next to Steve.

(Y/n) looked over at him and lifted a brow, looking at Sam through the doorway.

“What?” He called across the room.

“Just wondering if you were going to join in,” (Y/n) shrugged with a laugh, turning and heading away to her room.

Bucky let out a snort as Steve watched her go, his eyes moving over the skin exposed from her tank top and shorts pajamas, her neck bare as her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She called the look hobo esque, but he called it heavenly.

“You going to finally talk to her?” Bucky asked from his shoulder.

“Is it such a big thing to be a virgin in this day and age?” Steve asked instead of answering.

Bucky scoffed, taking a drink of his coffee. “Don’t think that nurse would appreciate you asking that.”

“Not me, Buck, in general.”

Bucky shrugged. “It is a different time. It was pretty taboo to talk about sex back in the day, but I think it’s about the same expectations about whether you have or not.”

Steve shook his head. “What if she doesn’t want to be with a virgin?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve, you’d have to go back-”

“But what if she thinks I am one?”

Bucky was silent for a moment. “You could ask her to help you with that,” he suggested with a smirk. “What?” He chided when Steve just gave him a look.

…    … …    …

(Y/n) was sitting in the common living room, her feet kicked up on the back of the chair she was sitting on, flipping through the magazine in her hands, reading through the most interesting article in the newest issue of her favorite magazine.

“Hey, (Y/n),” Steve said as he sat on the couch, leaning on the arm near where she was sitting. She looked up at him and he glanced around to make sure they were alone. “I was wondering…”

“What’s up Steve?” She asked.

“You never answered my question earlier,” he murmured with a blush.

“About what?” She asked.

“If you care if a man that you’re with is a virgin…”

(Y/n)’s eyes shot wide. “I- oh- didn’t I?”

“(Y/n)- I was wondering…” His voice was so low that she was having trouble hearing him.

“Yeah, Steve?” She asked.

“Do you think… Things are so different in this time…”

“Yeah…”

“I was wondering if you’d help me… um… if you’d teach me some of the things…”

“You- want me to tutor you in dating?” She asked in confusion.

“No- well, yes- but just one specific part,” he told her.

“Like what?” She asked.

“Well, (Y/n)… I really like you, and I mean- I’d never want to ask anyone else; I want to do it with you-” he sputtered nervously.

“S-Steve! You want me to-” (Y/n) glanced around, her cheeks heating as she lowered her voice. “You want me to tutor you in sex?!”

“(Y/n), I mean, I know the basics, but- there are things, other things-” Steve’s cheeks were hot, and he already had a half chub thinking of what he wanted to do to her.

“Steve… I-”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” he said, turning away and moving to stand.

“W-wait,” she called to him, laying her hand on his arm to stop him. “Steve, I mean… Why me?”

“(Y/n), you’re the most beautiful girl I know… I- I really like you, and- if I were to tell the truth, I’m very attracted to you, and have been having these kinds of thoughts about you,” Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably, his cheeks darkening, “since I first met you… I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want to ruin any possibility of a relationship between us, but… I can’t think of any time that I’ll ever able to ask you on a date if you never think of me as more than some sexless leader…”

(Y/n) just looked at him. “Steve… that’s a lot to unload all at once…” Steve pressed his lips together and stared at the ground. “I mean… Damn… Well… I mean…” Steve glanced up at her, trying to bury the hope in his eyes. “Ok, Steve… I can tutor you…”

He looked up at her. “Really?”

“Sure… Um… Meet me- I guess in my room? After the others go to bed… That way no one will disturb us while we talk… this is going to be awkward enough…”

“Ok,” Steve told her with a sexy smile lifting his lips. “It’s a date- I’ll see you then.”

(Y/n) watched him go, one brow lifted. How had no one ever been with him?

…    … …   

(Y/n) sat on her bed, her shorts and tank top on over her panties and bra, not wanting to be completely visible in case something they were talking about started getting her excited; she had had thoughts about Steve along these lines for a long time, wanting him to touch her and kiss her, feel his body over hers… His thick muscled body would be heavy, weighing her down, pressing her into the mattress- she knew because they had been in a similar position when he’d thrown her on the ground and covered her as an explosive had gone off on a mission soon after she’d arrived. But now, when he was going to be so close and talking about these things… She was already starting to day dream, and getting a little wet, if she were honest about it.

A knock sounded at her door and she called for him to enter. God- what a naughty thought when in the wrong context, and she couldn’t help the thought that popped into her head that she hoped that it wouldn’t be the only time she called for him to come in tonight…

(Y/n) gave her head a shake and smiled up at Steve as he stopped at the edge of her bed. “So… Um… I mean… I haven’t started at the beginning and discussed things since I was in like, middle school or high school or something,” she murmured, “and the last time I talked about sex educationally was when I talked to my niece for my brother…”

Steve smiled. “It’s ok.”

She looked over him, standing there in his tight t shirt and sweatpants, his feet bare. He didn’t look nervous at all. “Why don’t you sit next to me,” she suggested, and he did.

His slightly scruff covered jaw and neatly trimmed hair that was long enough now that it was just starting to flop over instead of standing up straight, were looking pretty sexy next to her at the moment, and she had to take a moment to collect her thoughts from wandering to how his smile looked delicious and how she’d like to feel it against her thigh or belly.

“So, ok. When you first do date, stuff, you like, hold hands and stuff, I’m sure you know all of that,” she rambled, trying to not sound stupid.

“Yeah, I’ve done the holding hands, but there’s so much that’s new… Do hand kisses still come before cheek kisses before kissing on the lips? That was really only for when things started getting serious,” Steve commented.

“Well, I mean… I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone actually kiss anyone on the hand outside of a movie, and on the cheek is kinda at the very beginning, or for family, so it’s probably about the same, and when you’re ready to kiss, like, put your hand on her cheek…” She paused as Steve’s hand met her cheek.

“Like this?” He murmured.

“Y-yeah… Then you just lean in…” She trailed off, her voice getting softer as he got closer.

“Like this?” He breathed, and she gave a slight nod, her focus captured by his eyes.

His soft lips touched hers, giving a gentle pressure that didn’t force anything, but asked for plenty. His tongue traced over her bottom lip, licking at the crevice where her lips met, asking to be let in. (Y/n) parted her lips, feeling Steve get a little more dominant, his lips getting a little more insistent against hers as he took more control of the situation.

(Y/n) moaned as her neck followed his soft direction, tilting back to let him deepen the kiss, his hand sliding to warm the back of her neck. His tongue stroked along hers, sliding around it before brushing over the rest of her mouth, making her moan again. When Steve pulled back, trailing kisses down her throat and giving a nip at where her bra strap covered her skin, his hand sliding down to tug it out of the way, (Y/n)’s hands tightened on his shoulders.

“Is this ok?” His dark, husky voice asked as he ran his tongue up her throat to start sucking at her pulse.

“Yeah,” she sighed in answer.

Steve groaned as her hands tightened in his hair, his teeth pressing into her skin a little as he pulled back, his need darkened eyes meeting hers and making her most intimate parts quiver with need. “(Y/n), the other things-” he cut himself off, his lips meeting hers again. “Mmm, (Y/n), I’ve wanted to kiss you for forever,” he moaned between kisses.

“Yeah?” She asked in the seconds that his lips were pulled away from hers.

“Mm, yeah,” he murmured against her lips. He kissed down her throat again, pressing a cloud of kisses around her collarbone, then giving it a nip. “(Y/n), the other things,” he started again, his voice a whisper against her skin as he dragged his lips over her, his scruff rasping over her skin.

“Huh?” She asked, almost helplessly, so focused on his touch.

Steve’s hands moved up her ribs to cup her breasts, holding them up as he kissed down her cleavage. “I want to try them-” (Y/n) arched as his thumbs swiped over the front of her breasts, making her nipples take notice from under her shirt and bra. “I wanna try them with you, (Y/n)…”

(Y/n) moaned as Steve looked up at her from her cleavage with a lust filled look. “Steve… I- what about- what about waiting for the right person?”

“(Y/n), you _are_ my right person- I waited seventy years for you, to be in the same place as you- I don’t want to wait anymore- not on my account, anyway,” he told her, kissing up her cleavage, up her throat, along her jaw to brush his lips over hers, his stubble scratching along her skin the whole way, ending by looking into her eyes. “If you say no, I’ll stop, but sweetheart… I don’t want to stop.”

(Y/n) felt her body humming with desire. She wanted him, too, she wanted to do things to him, wanted him to do things to her… But if it was his first time, she should probably do something to make him comfortable, to make it memorable.

“(Y/n)- can I do those other things with you, doll?” He asked, his eyes searching hers as he nudged his jaw against hers, making the stubble scratch over her delicate skin.

“Steve… I- I want to-” she was cut off as Steve’s mouth crashed into hers, his tongue tangling around hers, tasting her mouth as though it were his first taste of his favorite dessert. When his lips finally pulled away from hers, she pulled a deep breath in, trying to get her breath back. “Steve- are- are you sure you want to-”

“Doll, it’s been the only thing I can think about when I’m around you for a while, now,” he admitted. “I know that everyone thinks I’m a gentleman all the time, and I try to be, honestly, but I’m not; I see you, and all I can think of is how badly I want to kiss you, to hold you close against me, how much I want to see what your beautiful body looks like under your clothes…” (Y/n)’s eyes opened to see him gazing down at her, a heat hidden in the depths of his crystal blue eyes. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, doll…”

“Steve…” She bit her lip, her eyes flicking up to him. “Ok…” She murmured softly.

Steve’s lips curled up in a sexy smile that made the little dimple at the edge of his scruff deepen. “Thank you, doll, for trusting me with this; with your body,” he told her, his body sliding down a little to kiss her chin and trail kisses over her body, his hips arching to her as he pulled away, wanting to be against her, his hands catching at the edge of her tank top and sliding it up her body to toss on the ground, baring her bra covered upper body for him to let out a hot breath over, his tongue trailing down her stomach as he made his way to her shorts, his fingers catching at the band and pulling them down as he went, humming as he kissed over her clothed slit, making her wetter and wetter until she whined for more contact, her hips arching up to his mouth. “Mm, patience, doll,” he told her, his husky voice sending his hot breath over her through her panties.

“Steve,” she called, her voice soft and breathy.

“Yeah, doll?” He asked, starting to kiss his way back up her body.

“I wanna feel you against me,” she told him.

Steve smiled and nipped gently at her ribs as he made his way up, kissing over her tender skin. When he made it to her jaw, one of his hands went to her thigh, pulling it up and around him so he could grind against her, letting his stiffness rub against the wet spot on her panties.

Their lips met, and Steve’s hands cupped her breasts to him, massaging and groping over them, while hers slid up his back, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it up his muscled back, wanting it out of the way so she could feel his hard, hot body against hers. They managed to part for a moment, only long enough to get the shirt over Steve’s head, before they were pressed tightly against each other again, bodies pressing together, desperate for warmth and friction.

Steve’s hands circled her, unhooking her bra with a little trouble and sliding it down her body to toss it on the floor, his hands trailing back down her body to continue groping and squeezing her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them get stiffer and stiffer until they were begging for more attention.

Steve laid her back, laying over her and pressing his hips to hers as he kissed her, his chest rubbing against her breasts to continue teasing her nipples as his hands gave gentle squeezes to her hips. “Mmm, doll, you taste so good,” he mumbled against her lips. “Feel so soft…” One of his hands slid down her body, stroking over the strip of fabric between her thighs until he could feel how wet it was, then pulled it to the side and rubbed his fingers over her, pressing them in just a little between her folds to gather a bit of moisture to rub over her clit, rubbing the flat length of his fingers over her, his lips going from the kiss he was continuing to giving attention to her pouting nipples, one at a time, letting his tongue flick over and around them, his breath cool over the wet nubs.

(Y/n) moaned, her hips pressing to Steve’s hand as he stroked, her back arching to let him have free access to her breasts.

As his fingers stroked over her, spreading her wetness around her as he slid his fingers up and down, rubbing over her opening and clit, he traced his tongue around her nipple, sticking to the areola for a few rounds then gently taking her nipple in his teeth and tugging, shifting his jaw to roll it between his teeth.

“Steve-!” (Y/n) moaned, gasping for breath as he repeated the motion on each nipple until they were both sensitive and needy, begging for his continued touch.

Steve slipped his middle finger in her, stroking it over her spot, the heel of his rough hand rubbing over her clit as his finger slid in and out, making a needy whimper leave her. “Mm, so good for me, doll,” he moaned against her nipple.

“Steve- oh God,” (Y/n) moaned shakily, feeling how slowly he was moving in her, softly stroking her to bring her closer and closer to orgasm.

“Yeah, you’re being such a good girl for me, (Y/n),” Steven murmured, his tongue still moving around her nipples, his teeth giving a soft tug. “Gonna make you feel so good, sugar. Wanna make you feel so good…”

“Steve,” (Y/n) gasped, her hips arching with his hand, her muscles giving a preemptive pulse in excitement of what it could tell was coming.

“Yeah, that’s it, come for me, sweetheart,” he said as his hand sped up, his palm still rubbing over her clit, and slipped another finger in her. “Come around my fingers…”

It was like someone had turned the heat up, and the faster movement combined with another finger made her go from a feeling simmering in her belly to quickly boiling. “Oh- oh Steve- oh, God yes!” She cried out as she started tightening around his fingers.

Steve’s lips went to hers and his hand moved a little faster, stroking and kissing her through her orgsam. “Mmm, that was so pretty, (Y/n),” he murmured when he pulled back, his eyes moving over her body as his hand now pet over her pussy. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. He kissed around her ear and throat as she recovered, finally asking, “is it ok if I try some new things?”

(Y/n) looked over at him and nodded before kissing him.

Steve moved down to lay between her thighs, spreading them and running his fingers down one then the other, watching her reaction. He kissed down in a pattern after where his fingers had gone, then back up, seeing the relaxed smile on her face.

He slid her panties down her thighs and licked over where her juicy desire had spread, spending time to make sure he licked every drop of the flavor from her, watching as her breath started speeding up again.

Steve kissed over to her thigh, rubbing his jaw over it and kissing as his fingers went to her pussy, stroking around and touching every bit of it. His fingers moved up to her clit, pressing it between two of them, seeing her response was good, he kept at it for a minute before shifting to his next trick. He stroked his forefinger and thumb down the little bud, then back, only having a small bit to move, and smiled when she gasped in need. He gently pinched the tender bud, and she seemed a little uneasy with that, but the noises she made said she liked it, as though she had just never had that done there before.

Steve gave a tiny bit of a tug, making sure he was still gentle, but let go when he felt her tense; she did not like that. He went back to stroking up and down her whole pussy to give it a break, but came back to stroke his fingers up and down, pressing her clit between them.

When he could tell that she was close to coming again, he pulled his fingers away from her clit and pressed them over her opening, rubbing over it and curving two fingers a little at a time so that each stroke brought them a little closer to being fully inside her. He spread his fingers apart, watching her face as she bit her lip, her hips shifting towards him as he stretched her pussy open. “Look at ya- God you’re so sexy when I got ya all spread open for me, sweetheart,” he told her, ducking his head down to run his tongue over her clit.

(Y/n) moaned, her breasts seeming to beg for attention, her nipples poking out tightly, wishing for his touch. “Steve-” She moaned at his ministrations.

Steve pressed three fingers into her, but could tell she didn’t like the stretch that far and removed one, going back to stroking two fingers along her g spot as his tongue flicked and licked over her clit, regaining her favor. “Yeah, sweetheart?” He asked, but couldn’t get any answer as he sucked her clit between his lips and sped his fingers up.

(Y/n) was a moaning, writhing mess under him, her hips lifting to his face as he moved faster, hearing her panting and moaning get rougher as she neared orgasm again.

Steve’s fingers moved in her, his thumb moving to stroke along the space between her opening and where his mouth was still attached to her clit, and groaned at the noise it elicited, making her start pulsing around his fingers again, her hips bucking up as his hand moved faster to make her bliss even better, and last longer.

His tongue flicked over the tip of her clit as she continued coming hard around his fingers, and moaned as her fingers started tugging at his hair, but the noises she was making only made him more determined to make her come harder.

“God- Steve- please!” She cried out. “Please- please! I need you in me- I need your cock in me! Ahh- fuck!” She was nearly screaming, and Steve tugged his sweatpants down, kicking his legs back to get the off as he kneeled up and positioned himself to thrust into her.

Steve’s eyes fell closed as he pushed in, his hands tightening on her hips at the feeling of her around him. “Oh God, (Y/n)- fuck- oh fuck,” he moaned as he still slowly pushed in, “God, ya feel so good sweetheart…”

“Steve,” she moaned back, her hips arching up to meet his thrusts.

He pulled her ankle up to his shoulder, letting his scruff rub against it as he thrust, and licked his lips with a grin when he saw she liked it. He pulled her other ankle up and leaned forward, but the way her brows dipped down told him that it was not as good. “No, huh, baby?” He asked, shifting her leg back to the bed and rolling her until she was on her side with her one ankle on his shoulder. A cry left her, and he groaned. “There it is, huh? Oh yeah, keep making that sound, sweetheart, gonna have me cumming in no time,” he groaned as his hips pressed him into her over and over.

“Oh Steve- please- Steve- please- fuck- please, Steve!” She cried, her voice getting louder and louder before she felt the fluttering start deep inside of her.

Steve groaned, his thumb moving to her clit, rubbing over it as he thrust, and an orgasmic shriek left (Y/n)’s lips, causing his thrusts to falter, his hips shaking as he came, filling her as he pressed as deep inside as he could, groaning loudly at the feeling of her gripping tight around him. “God _damn_ you feel so good around me, sweetheart,” he told her, pulling her ankle from his shoulder and wrapped her thigh around his waist. Steve gasped for breath as he let his other hand go to support him as he leaned down to kiss (Y/n).

They kissed as Steve pulled out of her, laying over her and slowly kissing every inch of her mouth, moving his lips down her jaw and along her neck. “Steve, I know that you’re like, supposed to be perfect in every way, but… That definitely did not feel like a first time,” (Y/n) chuckled breathlessly.

Steve grinned. “Aw doll, don’t tell me that you actually thought that I was a virgin,” he teased.

“I thought you said you were!” She laughed. “No, I didn’t think you were until I thought you said you were!” She realized that he was grinning against her neck as he kissed her and pushed him back. “Wait- if you weren’t trying to convince us, me, that you were a virgin, why did you say that there were all those “new” things you wanted to do with me? And why me?” She suddenly demanded, worried that she’d just been played.

“Woah, woah, doll, (Y/n), sweetheart- those were new things, I haven’t done them before,” he told her. “Not with anyone. They were new to me. And I told ya, doll, I want you, only you.” He ran his hand over her cheek, leaning down to kiss her lips. “I love ya, (Y/n).

“W-what?” She asked in surprise.

“Come on, sweetheart, you didn’t think I was joking about that, about having feelings for you,” he asked softly.

“It’s just- I just didn’t think you cared that much, I didn’t think you felt the same way I do…” She murmured in reply.

Steve smiled and kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers. “That’s the same reason it took so long for me to talk to you… I- I’m sorry, (Y/n), I should have asked you on a date first, but- when that conversation came up, and Tony was insisting on putting on his armor, after you said that you liked a man in uniform… I couldn’t take the chance to go slow…”

(Y/n) laughed against his lips and he pulled back, just a hair. “Tony- he thinks he owns the world in that suit.”

Steve smiled and brushed his lips against hers. “As long as he doesn’t own _my_ world,” he murmured, going in for a kiss, his hand cradling her head as his other arm held her close.


End file.
